


Spiders

by SoftfortheScronch



Series: Small Moments [14]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: And feeling feelings they cant quite understand, And there are typos, Based on a comic from twitter, Being the touchy feely children that i know they were, F/F, I did not sleep a wink last night, If these tags make no sense thats why, Just to clarify this is SOFT absolutely nothing but soft snd innocent baby catradora, Or put a name to, Theyre like 14 or 15 years old, no actual spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftfortheScronch/pseuds/SoftfortheScronch
Summary: Catra feels like shes full of spiders.Based off a comic by someone on Twitter! Please check that out and give the artist some love! They kindly gave me permission to write this :)https://twitter.com/tinymirtillino/status/1292411349482577920?s=19
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Small Moments [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819234
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	Spiders

Catra and Adora were lying together on Adoras bed in the barracks, Catras feet by Adoras head, Adoras feet by Catras. 

They were alone, the rest of the Cadets having gone to dinner, but they had stayed, both secretly wanting some time alone with the other, claiming they weren't hungry. 

Adoras arm is slotted diagonally under Catras knees, hand rested slightly under her thigh on the opposite side, her finger absently tracing patterns in the fur on the side of Catras leg just below her pyjama bottoms. Catra was softly purring, feeling content and happy but her stomach wriggled and squirmed as Adora slid her soft fur between her index and middle fingers gently. She frowned, unsure exactly why she was feeling this way.

"Hey Adora?" Catra asks 

"Yeah?" Adora says, fingers still stroking through her fur. 

"Do you ever feel like there are like...spiders in your stomach?" 

"Spiders?" Adora questions 

"I don't know, like somethings crawling around inside you,"

Adora frowns and sits up, concerned for her friend now, her arm sliding out from under Catras legs making Catra yearn for the lost contact "Are you okay? Do you think something is wrong?" 

"No, I dont think so," Catra responds, her hands move to rest over her stomach, spread out, one above the other. Adora leans over her, placing one arm on the opposite side of her body and resting her weight on it, effectively pinning Catra, who looks back up at her with a slight blush on her cheeks. 

"Explain it to me," Adora says patiently, curiously. 

"Its not bad, it feels almost... warm?" 

Adora laughs "You have warm spiders in your stomach?" 

Catra giggles when she sees the dopey grin on Adoras face, rolling her eyes fondly.

"They go away when you're not here," Catra says after a moment 

Adora frowns down at her, shifting her body slightly closer subconsciously.

"Do you want me to be not here?" She asks 

"No!" Catra says quickly, throwing an arm over Adoras hip to hold her in place, but Adora doesnt attempt to move "It's... kind of a nice feeling," 

Adora smiles and turns to lay down next to Catra, her feet on the pillow at the top of the bed. Catra curls into Adora slightly, her knees rising up to rest on Adoras thigh 

"I think I know what you mean," Adora says after a moment of silence 

"You do?" 

"Yeah it feels like I'm tingly all over, full of electricity," She says

She laughs out loud, the sound full of giddiness, bringing her hand up to her chest "I can feel them now, the spiders," 

"Do you like them?" Catra asks, nervous to hear her answer for some reason she didn't quite understand.

"They feel weird," Adora says slowly "But warm, like you said, and nice," 

Catra smiles, turning her head to tuck her nose into Adoras neck. 

"Glad I'm not alone," She says 

"Were both full of spiders," Adora says

Catra giggles and Adora join her and they laugh about it together for a moment before they fall into silence.

"What do you think they mean?" Catra asks after a few minutes 

"I don't know," Adora says, frowning, then she nudges Catra with her shoulder "I bet its something good though, it feels good," 

She tucks her head down into Catras hair with a rosy pink dusting her cheeks "I wanna stay with you forever so they never leave me," 

Catras feels her face go warm, the spiders scurrying faster. She feels one nip at her insides, sending a jolt of electricity though her chest. She smiles against Adoras neck, finding the blondes hand and clutching it in her own between them. 

"Me too,"

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, it would mean a lot if you left comment or kudos to let me know! I also love to hear constructive criticism! Thanks for reading and I hope you have a good day!


End file.
